


Itinerantes

by SagVillanueva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: El amor no posee forma, y la manera en que se hace tampoco lleva un instructivo, en este escrito hablamos de cómo Víctor y Yuuri lo hacen y nos enseñan que el arte y amor van de la mano.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Itinerantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraHilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/gifts).



> Hace unos días el fandom de Yuri on ice!!! tuvo una situación bastante desagradable, pero entre las situaciones molestas y todo lo que conlleva, nuevamente me veo inspirada en la capacidad que tiene una gran fanficker para resistir las calamidades. Sé que fue un golpe duro y aunque también sé que eres fuerte, quise intentar alegrarte con algo sencillo.  
> Caro, sabes que te admiro muchísimo y espero de todo corazón, que esto te haga pasar aunque sea, un minuto agradable.

Todos pueden tener sexo, sexo casual, sexo rudo, sexo telefónico, sexo pecaminoso e incluso sexo aburrido, pero si hay un grupo de personas que están por encima del mundo en el momento de tener sexo, esos sensores los artistas cuya herramienta de arte es su propio cuerpo. 

Y entre todos ellos, en la cima de la pequeña pirámide erótica, los patinadores artísticos. Dos en una posición particular victoriosa. Víctor y Yuuri. 

Cuando tienen sexo, el amor aflora, nace entre sus acciones y se enreda con el arte de amar a otra persona porque si, amar a alguien es todo un arte. Por eso hacer el amor es una obra maestra que pinta diferentes cuadros dependientendo los artistas que lo dominan.

Víctor, el cuerpo de Víctor seduce aún sin querer hacerlo, es su naturaleza lo que hace tan especial, y es cuando tiene sexo con Yuuri que explota todo lo que puede ser. Para Víctor no hay nada que sea más hermoso que Yuuri, su Yuuri, y desde ahi, desde ese pensamiento de precaución puede afectar amor. 

Ambos se aman a cada segundo del día, ambos se desean apenas se miran, y es que eso saca de la órbita en la que Yuuri siempre vivió, no se sabía tan capaz de amar y desear como lo hace con Víctor. 

Ambos están tan unidos. Y los une además del amor, el arte. 

El arte de patinar en una pista de hielo que se derrite a su paso, a su danza, a su esfuerzo y al esfuerzo que dejan en cada entrenamiento y presentación, por ello, cuando ambos tienen sexo, inevitablemente hacen el amor y crean arte. 

Inicia desde el acto sutil del desnudo, desde la danza lenta o rápida que incluye exponer la piel al frío del ambiente, al aire natural guardado en una habitación y someterlo a la temperatura artificial de una habitación o a un chorro de agua tibia que pronto se mezcla con otro aroma y explota en burbujas de jabón que reflejan en su fugaz vida, los deseosos ojos de los amantes…pero aquello es solo la entrada, el preámbulo de una noche de gala, de exposición artística. 

Viene después, ya aclimatados, el engaño, la inútil acción de ponerse batas para secarse el exceso de agua que brilla sobre sus pieles húmedas, se anudan el cinturón y la tela mal dibuja la silueta de ambos, no les hace justicia, no les apremia ni exalta lo atractivos que son, pero lo compensa con la sutileza de cubrir y descubrir lo que con animo esconde debajo. 

Esconde cuerpos trabajados por horas de ejercicio, de sufrimiento y dolor, porque de eso está lleno el camino que lleva al éxito y al triunfo; esconde marcas de alguna caída, esconde músculos que sobresalen presumidos y elegantes, orgullosos porque tienen el derecho de serlo.

Víctor aferra su prenda y se encamina al espejo para secar su cabello plateado mientras Yuuri se sienta en la orilla de la cama a mirarlo de reojo porque le encanta verlo así, sin que se de cuenta. Pero Víctor siempre se da cuenta cuando Yuuri lo observa, siente ese calor sobre todo su cuerpo que solo Yuuri le provoca, se acerca a él y le da un beso inocente en la frente, uno que calme la ansiedad de tocarlo, uno que iguale el campo entre los dos porque Yuuri lo pone tan nervioso a que no le parece justo. 

El beso es casto y derrite la capa fría que el baño dejó en Yuuri, pero es la posición de Víctor y la de él, la que ofrece cual tentación, una vista privilegiada del pecho que expone la bata de baño, esa que es imprudente y presumida. 

Un beso casto como aquel muere al segundo en que le otorgan un significado distinto, pero eso es el arte, una infinita variedad de significados.

A Víctor le parece una promesa, pero es a Yuuri a quien le sabe a invitación. 

Y la acepta, gustoso la acepta. Devuelve el beso pero lo deposita en los labios carmesí de su amante que lo devora todo, que lo consume…que lo empuja con cuidado al fondo de la cama donde pega con la pared y donde el mundo se les acaba, es todo suyo y todo de él. Lo toma por el cuello y repiten los besos, besos lentos, asfixiantes, rápidos y un poco demandantes. Yuuri quiere más, pero aun es tímido para pedirlo, así que en lugar de ordenarlo, lo sugiere al exponer su cuello para goce y deleite de Víctor, que, sin perder tiempo, lo lame y seduce con su aliento chocando en la piel de Yuuri. Lo hace suyo hasta que topa con la oreja sonrosada de este último, y aprovecha para confesar cuanto le ama, cuanto le desea y lo hermoso que siempre, siempre, luce. 

Aun no hay nada sexual pero el amor ya he invitado al sexo a bailar esa noche. Se besan otra vez, pero esta vez se unen las manos en su labor por deshacerse de las telas que ahora solo estorban, y lo logran a medias porque aún cubren sus espaldas pero ofrecen todo lo demás, y Víctor no tarda en marcar con caricias el camino, no piensa mucho cuando le toca la piel y cuando la propia se eriza al toque del segundo. Le encanta. Les encanta.

Entonces se convierten en sexuales. 

Uno ofrece el cuerpo y el otro lo consume, aunque de aquello jamás se sabe el orden ni el culpable…a veces es Víctor o a veces es Yuuri, hoy son los dos los que se claman. 

No notan el movimiento de sus cuerpos, solo notan cuando ya están en posición, cuando los dedos de Víctor encuentra el lugar perfecto y cuando Yuuri le agradece su labor con un grito de placer que se funde con la agresión al tomar las hebras plateadas del mayor y guiar el ritmo incesante de su boca sobre su cuerpo. 

Pronto el clímax llega con un ligero sabor salado que perversamente le gusta a Víctor, se saborea y se deleita ante la imagen del sexo que han creado juntos, pero sabe que quieren más y es Yuuri quien de nuevo lo alienta, lo incita y lo condena con su provocación contra la que nada puede hacer el raciocinio de Víctor, entonces, en un movimiento poco gentil, Víctor se eleva y gira al mismo tiempo a Yuuri para que este quede boca abajo, la bata lo cubre pero no ofrece resistencia a ser removida. Ahí el cuadro del arte que iban haciendo cambia.

Cambia el rumbo pero no la esencia. 

Víctor se vuelve más salvaje y al mismo tiempo más emocional, eso es la consecuencia que el cuerpo de Yuuri le ocasiona en todas sus presentaciones y aspectos, no le interesa si hay o no kilos de más, todo aquello es de uno solo y suyo por igual, aunque peca por gustar en extremo de la condición en la que justo ahora se ha convertido: delgado, sudoroso, marcado y rojo…se le antoja todo y cual carnívoro hambriento se sirve de Yuuri.

Eleva las gruesas caderas del japonés y las expone ante su mirada y su hambre, sus manos le rodean la cintura y hunde su cara sin detenimientos en esa parte del cuerpo que a Yuuri le avergüenza tanto. Víctor trabaja ansioso y cada segundo le parece maravilloso, aprieta su agarre en la curva de la cintura, le marca la piel blanca a su amante, y éste, lleno de pena, se cubre el rostro con la almohada que también se roba un jadeo fuerte y joven.

Invocan la flexibilidad de sus músculos, la que se han creado a lo largo de años, y es Yuuri el primero en hacer alarde de ella. Levanta su pecho mientras se muerde el labio porque Víctor sigue comiendo de él sin inmutarse del deseo que ahora domina a Yuuri, besarlo. Entonces lo llama ordenandole, ya no hay favor en su tono, es obligación lo que emana de sus labios y es la obediencia la que construye a Víctor…se besan, así, en una posición que a ojos carentes de apreciación sería dolorosa, pero a ojos de expertos es placer. 

Son eso que la fotografía desearía capturar, eso que la música necesita transmitir y son lo que el arte en definitiva pretende ser. 

Yuuri sonríe y Víctor le responde con besos, intercambian lugares y ahora el mayor es quien carga al tímido japonés entre su intención de acomodarse sobre la pelvis de su amor, sobre eso que lo enloquece…lo logra con facilidad pero siempre se detiene un poco antes de consumar su propósito, no es que le tema al dolor, es que le fascina ver el rostro de Víctor en ese momento. Lo mira extasiado y le encanta sobretodo porque sabe que aquella reacción es culpa absoluta de él. También se detiene porque busca algo más, un abrazo y un beso que lo tiñe de confianza para ejecutar sin dudas su propia intrusión. Su propio acto artístico. 

Lucen tan bien juntos que es casi un delito imaginarlos por separado, son como una variable constante que nunca se fija por separado. Se mueven a un ritmo de danza privada, única, que se crea en pasos sonoros de nombres gritados, de susurros fatigados y al fondo, de ruidos indecorosos que se describenian ineficientemente porque señalan un acto de amor puro y eterno más allá de cualquier interpretación que podría darsele. 

Y es que son arte, un arte que no se compra ni se vende, que se aprecia y se envidia… son artistas itinerantes que viajan y tocan mil mundos y mil cielos en un único cuerpo, los suyos. 

Son un artistas que crean obras maestras invaluables y que el mundo no merece, que no conoce ni conocerá porque su museo no otorga presentaciones, son privados, son todo lo que está bien. 


End file.
